Riding the Waves
by Smudge the rat
Summary: Set during Chain of Memories. Kairi and Namine share a dream. KairiNamine Yuri. Not too explicit, but rated M to be safe.


**A/N: **This takes place sometime during Chain of Memories. Kairi has forgotten Sora, yet she still stands on the beach every night, waiting.

**Warning: **Contains Yuri (that's a woman and another woman having sex. Gasp. How sinful) - don't like, don't read.

**Pairing: **Kairi-Namine. I don't think this counts as incest. Kairi and Namine are the same person, so perhaps it counts as masturbation?

**Reviews **are welcomed. Flamers beware - I'm prepared to summon Dumbo to douse your immature rantings.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kairi, Namine, or anything else to do with Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Shhh" whisper the waves as they roll towards shore, crashing onto the pure white sand and retreating to gather their strength for another assault. The auburn haired girl watches the salty waves swell and break as the evening wind caresses her cheek. She stands here every night, watching the sun sink into the horizon, although she can no longer remember why. 

The last of the golden rays thins and disappears, leaving her alone in the darkness. Sighing softly to herself, the girl turns and walks slowly back up the beach, to the village in the distance, comforted by the knowledge that a warm bed awaits.

Kicking off her shoes, she closes her bedroom door and wriggles out of her jacket, skirt and top. On a warm night like this she prefers to sleep in just her underwear. Her head hits the pillow, sinking into its welcoming embrace, and her eyes close, ready for sleep to claim her.

* * *

A bright light shines through her closed lids, painting the world blood red. She opens her eyes a fraction, squinting in protest against the dazzling glare. 

This is not her bedroom. She is lying on a white table in the middle of a large room with white walls, floor and ceiling. Sitting up and glancing around the room, she sees that pictures drawn inexpertly in crayon adorn every available surface.

"A dream?" She murmurs. This is a strange place for her to dream about. What's more, it doesn't feel like a dream. Usually, her dreams are less lucid and she doesn't realise that they are dreams until she wakes up. More to the point, this is the first dream she can remember that didn't involve a tall, dark skinned man with silver hair, laughing as darkness surrounded them both, choking the life out of her. If this _is_ a dream, it's a definite improvement.

"You could call it that." The voice that replies is gentle and light, like a few notes of music, heard by chance from across the room. It seems to come from everywhere at once, and the girl is compelled to hear more.

Before she can speak, a petite hand is placed on her shoulder. Turning, she sees a girl her age, skin the colour of clouds in the evening, after they've picked up a pinkish hue from the setting sun. Cerulean eyes gaze out from behind a curtain of ash blonde hair. Soft pastel lips form a smile that is reflected in those eyes. The lips part to speak her name.

"Kairi." The word is warm and tender and affectionate.

"Namine." The raven haired girl replies. The name springs out at her from nowhere, as if it's always been in her memory but not made itself known until now.

On an impulse, she leans forward and claims the girl's lips in a kiss, finding them to be soft and yielding. She rests her hands on Namine's hips, pulling her closer as she slips her tongue inside the girl's mouth. In response, the hand on her shoulder moves to caress her cheek, Namine's other hand running through her hair.

* * *

Kairi is flat on her back once more, knees bent towards the ceiling. Namine's head is between her legs. She can't see what the pale girl is doing, but it's causing her body to tremble uncontrollably with pleasure, her breath to come in short gasps and her toes to curl of their own accord. Eyes fixed on the ceiling, she feels like she's floating on a gentle current that takes her slowly out to sea, away from everything that's familiar. Her body has become one with the waves, and she feels every surge and crest as Namine brings her to a point where she knows she will break. 

This feels more like a regular dream now that her thoughts have turned to delirium and the world swims before her eyes. Thoughts and feelings combine, reality blurs and with an irrepressible moan she comes crashing to earth, pulse racing and skin slick with sweat.

A warm body covers her own, pale skin harmonising with her healthy pink complexion, small hands fitting neatly into hers. She holds Namine tight, fearing the moment when she will awake to an empty bed. For the first time in months, Kairi feels complete, finished, whole.

* * *

"Kairi! You're late for school!" 

Brown eyes flutter open, shining with tears that have made her pillow damp during the night. A thin arm reaches out to the vacant space beside her, searching for comfort. In the distance, waves crash against the shore, whispering the name of the girl who owns the other half of Kairi's heart.

"Namine."


End file.
